The Promise
by redxandkemicalx
Summary: The story is based on how Namine is promised something by her prince, Demyx. ONESHOT


The Promise

By: Korina/Kayla

There once was a little witch, whose blonde hair was light and blue eyes always sparkled. She carried a terrific smile on her face and barely cried at all. She dreamed of being a princess and finding true love. That was her wish; yet she knew it wouldn't happen.

One day though, a horrible fate befell on the beautiful blonde witch. She was to serve as the blonde witch/artist who made a boy's life miserable.

Each day the pink-haired man in the black coat yelled and forced her to draw her magic. The boy's memories faded, as the Graceful Assassin grew happier from knowing this. The blonde witch drew tediously every day, growing helpless as more people made her life worse. The Savage Nymph, a blonde woman, always teased the witch about what she called a 'fairytale' life. So the witch would cry until no tears could come forward. The witch was supposed to have no emotion, yet she showed them every day. How was it she could, since she was a nobody.

The little girl dreamed of a hero, and began sketching him, but his head was always turned and his hair was covered in a hood. She kept this dream, along with the princess and finding true love dream. Little did she know, her magic was working...

One night, as rain pounded against the windows, an Organization member grew upset with the situation. The little girl shouldn't be treated like this ever. He decided he would help her to freedom. Getting up, the blonde-haired, green-eyed man put on his Organization coat and strolled off to the room. Tonight would be the night of a great escape.

The blonde little girl sat in her room; her ugly all-white cage. The door opened and she sighed, thinking it was Marluxia. The witch blew a strand of of light blonde out of her eyes, as the dirty blonde made his way to her.

"Who are you?" She questioned. She'd never seen him before in her life.

"Demyx, or the Melodious Nocturne. I've come to get you out of here; that is what you want, Naminé?" He smirked at seeing some of her pictures.

"How did y-" Demyx silenced Naminé with a kiss.

"I know almost everything about you. But, people make you seem like a bad person, Naminé. And you're not, I know it. Your drawings also tell me that you've been wanting a savior." He answered her interrupted question.

"How have you been looking at my drawings?" Naminé questioned again, her blue eyes had small fear in them.

"It's funny how you fall asleep quickly to music. I sit in here and play while you stay asleep. Then I look at each picture that you have either hung up or stored away. Let me tell you this: You may be a witch, but you'd be better off as a princess."

The witch blushed madly, hugging the man in front of her. How could a member of the Organization be so sweet to her?

"Look Naminé. I can get you out of here," Demyx let go of her for a moment to form his sitar, "But I will have to stay here, my fair Princess." His face showed fear and sympathy. Naminé looked up, clinging to him yet again.

"I cannot leave without you though, Demyx! I can't leave you here and take all the blame!" Her blue eyes were sparkling with tears. Demyx looked at her and smiled to her. He had to try to get her happy, otherwise he'd get just as upset.

"You have to let me do this for you, my beautiful Witch. You look so miserable in here; I need to see you happy, just as you are in the pictures." Naminé buried herself into his black coat, her stomach clenching so much fear and anxiety.

"Will you come back?" She asked and he nodded, smiling more.

"I promise I will come back for you, my little Princess." Demyx told her reassurringly.

The blonde little girl grinned and hugged Demyx for what she didn't know, her last time. The Melodious Nocturne knew very well, to take every last detail of the girl, before Larxene or Marluxia killed him for letting her go.

"Pack your art supplies, that way you can draw for me when I come back. Maybe show me some new ones you make as well. Alright?" Demyx looked at her as she giggled and got what she wanted. It made him happy to see her smile and laugh again.

"Beautiful Witch, Artist, and Princess: Are you ready?" The musician chuckled and held out his hand. Naminé gladly accepted it, looking into Demyx's eyes.

The man plucked a string on the sitar, making a vast black portal appear before them. He looked at the girl one last time, taking in all the beauty.

"One last kiss goodbye?" She turned to him. He granted her wish. He brought his lips to her's and kissed full and long.

Banging came to the big doors of the room, as Marluxia walked in. His long pink hair was ruffled and his anger was fuming. He saw Demyx and Naminé kissing and immediately reached a hand out to create his scyth.

"Naminé," the dirty blonde urged her off, "You have to go now!" He pushed her through the portal halfway.

"I love you, Prince Demyx" she said quietly.

"I love you too, Princess Naminé. Goodbye, Lovely." And the witch faded into darkness.

Naminé thought for sure she'd see Demyx again. Every day, she drew a picture of them as Queen and King of the World(s). It made her blush and warm inside to think it.

Demyx would never come to her new house, even though he had promised. Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin, took his name serious. He killed Demyx, making sure he died for letting the witch leave. So Naminé waited, but nothing ever came. She never lost hope; she was still the little blonde girl who could draw and was a witch.

The little witch sat drawing one day when I visitor appeared at her door.

"Axel! How did you find me? Why are you here?" She exclaimed as the red-head studied her with his green eyes. One long year had went since he seen her, and he was seeing her smile.

"Nami...I hate to break it to you, but Demyx is dead." Axel spoke softly.

"You're lying" she looked at him, the fear was evident yet again in her eyes.

"Naminé, I am sorry, but he is." The witch didn't want to hear this. Her lover, Savior, and Prince gone? She should've known that's what he meant by 'Stay here'.

"Did he fade away?" She asked, biting her bottom lip.

"He told me something before he did just that, Naminé. He said that he wanted you to never quit smiling for him. He called you wonderful and wished to be with you forever. He knew he couldn't physically, but he said that your Prince would always be there for you." Axel smiled as the witch's eyes flickered with shining tears.

"Thank you, Axel." She hugged him tightly.

"You're very welcome Naminé." And off he went.

So the blonde witch lived happily ever after, drawing her would-have-been husband. Her smile warmed any room she was in, and she felt like royalty.

The small girl thanked the musician every day for the freedom he sacrificed for her. He kept his promise though. He was always in her non-existant heart until the day she died.

And even then...

The Princess and the Prince met again; Just as Demyx had promised his elegant, Naminé.

THE END


End file.
